


Don't Mess with Jehan's Garden

by Gadzooks06, moviemind1219



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Les Amis Gardening Club, M/M, Multi, garden party, idk but i couldnt tag Eponine for a reason, jehan is a fluffy bunny but you mess with his garden well you're going to die, she's totally there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadzooks06/pseuds/Gadzooks06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviemind1219/pseuds/moviemind1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan finds his garden in ruins. It's Courf's fault. Cue Les Amis Garden Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess with Jehan's Garden

Jehan dropped his hovel in complete and utter horror. His vegetable garden was in shreds. He ran over to his prized cucumbers, they were completely smashed and destroyed. He fell to his knees cursing the sky above him asking  _Why couldn't you have just hurt me? My garden did nothing wrong!_ Prouvaire looked around to try to find the source of this havoc, the gate to his backyard was swinging open. _  
_

"Who-what-ho-how did this happen?!" Jehan squeaked, holding the remains of his cucumbers and tomatoes in his hands. He weeped over them as if they were his own children. In a way they were. The poet began to run scenarios in his head; it was obviously several people or a very large animal that did the damage. Either that or a very very busy rabbit. He ran upstairs and grabbed his cellphone, punching in Courfeyrac's number. Courf picked up after three rings.

"Yello?"

"Did you leave the gate to my vegetable garden open?" Jehan hissed, his mild demeanor replaced with one craving answers.

"Yeah-uh about that..." his boyfriend mumbled, letting static fill the gap in their conversation, "I may have told Enjolras and R that we wouldn't be home. I also may have given them a key. They also may have been fighting, or kissing, definitely drunk though, but honestly you can never really tell with those two..."

"BACK TO MY GARDEN COURFEYRAC!" shouted Jehan.

"So yeah, they may have gone over to have a domestic or something. Please forgive me I'm so so so sorry," Courfeyrac mumbled into the phone.

"How could you do this to me? Why would you do that?" Jehan cried.  _Jehan get yourself under control_. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten.

"My," he started, "Vegetables. Are. Ruined." Courf made a very scared sounding squeak before quickly telling his boyfriend he was coming over immediately.

As soon as he arrived, Courf was dragged by the collar to the tattered vegetable garden. Jehan shoved his face close to the dirt.

"I blame you," Jehan said,"fix it. _NOW._ " He left a bewildered Courf in the garden with gloves , a shovel, and a bag of seeds. Courfeyrac took out his phone and sent out a mass text to all the Les Amis: "So, who knows how to garden?"

***

Half an hour later, most of their friends had arrived. Cosette and Marius had come wearing matching gardening aprons and fond smiles. Bossuet and Musichetta had dragged in a squirming Joly who smelled alarmingly like rubbing alcohol. Bahorel, Feuilly, Eponine, and Combeferre popped out of Eponine's van holding bags of fertilizer and repair pieces for the fence. Even Enjolras and Grantaire had come, be it red-faced and embarrassed because only they and Courf knew that this whole mess was their fault. When Jehan peeked behind his floral curtains, expecting to see a lone wolf slaving away to fix his beloved garden, he was surprised to see all of Les Amis (even Joly) elbow deep in soil.

However, he started to get mad again, which he hated doing. Jean Prouvaire does  _not_ get mad, because he could not see the captain of this brigade: Courfeyrac. His eyes scoured the backyard, but he could not spot the recognizable dark curls anywhere. All of a sudden he heard some shuffling behind him. Jehan shut the curtain and turned around to find his boyfriend looking at the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Look before you say anything, let me just get this out," Courfeyrac pleaded. Jehan nodded.

"JP, Jehan my darling, I'm so so so  _so_ sorry Enjolras and R had angry sex in your garden. It's all my fault, I should've never given those idiots a key in the first place. I betrayed your trust in me, I love you so much, and I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I promise I'll tend to your cucumbers everyday-"

"Is that a euphemism?"

" _Let me finish_. I'll tend to your cucumb-shut up, I'll tend to your vegetables everyday, and plant new flowers, and water them and just do everything a good gardening boy would do. And I have a present for you." Courfeyrac presents Jehan with a homemade hibiscus and hydrangea flower crown.

He gasps. He runs over, takes the flower crown from his hands and places it on the bed. 

"It's beautiful." Jehan then puts his hands on both sides of Courf's face, "I love you too you fool." They kiss. It's a glorious kiss, full of soft lips, sighs, and if Courfeyrac cries a little bit, no one has to know. They pull away from each other and look into each other's eyes.

"But if you ever mess with my garden again, I will pull your intestines out through your nostrils." The sentence did not match the tone with which it was said. 

Horror creeps onto Courfeyrac's face. Jehan erupts into giggles. 

"Haha jusssssst kidding!"

Courfeyrac sighs and pulls Jehan in for another kiss, this one even longer than the first. Before things progress too quickly, Jehan breaks away to put on his new floral head gear.

"No but seriously, I'll hurt you if you let those horny bunnies near my vegetables again."

They leave hand in hand to join the rest of Les Amis in the garden.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very new to writing for ao3, I'd love to hear what people think. Would love any and all feedback. <3 Pcalvs


End file.
